


i wish you were here

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, EXO-SC 세훈&찬열 'Nothin' Track MV (CHANYEOL Solo), Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Everybody's life has to go on and move forward, but Chanyeol wanted to be stucked in his memory where Sehun is still his.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	i wish you were here

  
_Days._

  
_Weeks._

  
_Months._

_Two years._

_Seconds, minutes and hours._

  
For one person, life must go on with the flow of their fate. 

  
But for Chanyeol it has stopped two years ago, being stuck with the happy memories is the only thing to live for.

  
The smell of aged papers that are hanging from the walls of the small dusty room, to the back of the door and the glass windows. Covered with the happy faces, endless smiles and kisses, warm hugs and promises. 

The undying I love you's, the strong holds of I'll never let you go. 

Each piece of pixel colorated paper holds a memory for Chanyeol, from the moment he asked Sehun out. The one that is tucked by a rusty thumbtack at his dusty cupboard, the cheeky smiles are to live for. 

That day when Sehun said yes! Oh good ol' days. At every special day of the month where they get to spend the whole night by the beach from a long drive. Sehun would wrap his loving arms around Chanyeol's waist and bury his face, its protective. 

Their first date at the park! Yes! The one polaroid with Sehun's face is scrunched because Chanyeol wiped it with a strawberry ice cream. The guffaws of ecstasy resounded in his brain, the squeals and the 'come and catch me!' caught Chanyeol laughing at his own. 

He has lived like this, he wants it. 

He just wanted the happy ones, forgetting about the unforgettable pain. 

Chanyeol laced his fingers through the hanging polaroids, the sight is enough. 

But at every euphoria, comes with a dread. 

Chanyeol rans away from the darkest memory, of Sehun leaving him.

It has come when that day that the smell of roses is not as sweet as they tasted, the green leaves of the trees wilted. 

Both of them is sitting next to each other but the 2 feet gap distance from the couch is filled with pain, agonizing silence of heavy air. 

"I'm sorry Chanyeol, this is for the best," Sehun uttered but his gaze is flickering away from Chanyeol's tear sored eyes. 

"Can we still fix it? Us?"

"I don't think so, I-... I'm seeing someone else. We're getting married soon, I'm sorry you don't deserve this..." remorse wrapped Sehun's voice. 

It took Chanyeol a couple of hours to finally speak but the words are getting muffled within his cry, Sehun left him, right there. Without anything but this bright memory and polaroids. 

He looked at the other end of the mattress, he can still see the silhouette that his lover left. The soft touches to his face, to his aching heart. 

Its painful, impaling. 

"I wish you were here, I wish you were here to tell me its alright,"

But its satisfying at the same time. 

  
At the other end of the dim lighted room, there's a small poking light. Between the hanging photos, its blinding. Chanyeol raises his hand to cover, a voice echoed from a far. A familiar tone from a familiar home person. 

"Yeol..."

"S-sehun..?" he cried. 

The voice keeps muttering his name again and again, a thread of hope aligns within him. 

He stood up and ran at every corner to find where its coming from, as its keeps on resounding. 

"The photos!" he rummaged to the hanging papers and grabbed a handful of photos at each hand as he pulled it all harshly. 

It revealed nothing but the blinding white lights, from where he is running away and hiding. 

"Yeol...." 

"You should move on,"

"You should forget me,"

"You deserved to be happy,"

  
No Sehun. Nothing but this crazy voice inside his head. 

He lied down to the damply wet floor, the cold wind hugs his whole as he shivers. Running down his spine, the cold touches are not foreign. Chanyeol rubbed his freezing hands to give warmth to his shoulders. 

A sore tear trailed down his cold cheeks, the sight of Sehun at the altar accompanied with another man reciting vows of forever and a lifetime. That should be him. 

Fingers ran up to his hair roughly, fingers digging his poor skin leaving red lines. 

He is here. 

Alone and forgotten. 

Its always like this. 

  
A soft hand snaked around his body followed by a long limb caging his whole. A flesh pressed from his back, perfectly fitting. 

"I'm here, I'll always be here. Stop crying, it will be fine,"

"Sehun?" he turned to face his lover, its the same way he looked from that day. 

His eyes glinted with hope, he touched every corner of Sehun's face to feel. Its real, he is here. 

"Don't leave me please?" he cried and hugged Sehun.

A soft palm carressed his blonde locks with assurance and the feeling of safety.

"I won't go anywhere, just rest now. I'll be just here,"

That is the only thing he felt and remembered before he closes his eyes to pitch black.

Chanyeol opened his eyes from a deep slumber, poking sunrays welcomed him.

It was a dream, its just a dream.

He stood up with an aching body because of the slump he did at the cold damply wet floor. Sehun's polaroids were scattered everywhere from the wirings, the beautiful scenery got wrecked. 

Chanyeol picked each and every photo and placed it on his chest. He continued living from the same memory. 

He wanted to be stucked, as long as he has Sehun's remembrance.


End file.
